buscando al soldado Jessie
by musashi15
Summary: Las hijas de Jessiebelle y de James deciden buscar a Jessie


Buscando al soldado Jessi  
Por: Musashi_15  
  
  
Capitulo 1: Recuerdos  
y...esta es la foto mas bella de todas,notan como nos queriamos?- decia el no muy viejo pero arruinado señor con unos ojos que ya no eran los mismos de siempre, su brillo había dejado de existir y solo había obscuridad en ellos, este sujeto tenia el cabello color lavander, tenia una cola de caballo y la mitad del pelo suelto.  
-y porque no te casaste con ella, papá?-dijo Catherine la mas pequeña de las 3 hijas, ojos color celeste,pelo un poco castaño, de 8 años de edad   
-Es una larga historia,la cual se me hace muy triste recordar-  
-Cuentanos!!!-  
-bueno...  
  
Jessi y yo eramos miembros del magnificente equipo Rocket, una organizacion que se encargaba de robar raros e inusuales Pokemon, Organizacion que ahora ni existe porque se desintegro despues de un problema con la policia...El equipo rocket se hundio y Jessi y yo nos quedamos solos con nuestro amigo Meowth, quien despues tuvo una estrecha relacion con una gatita llamada Meowsy y nos dejo para irse a vivir con ella.  
-Osea que tu eras un ladron??!! pregunto Jules la hija mayor, alta de cabello color rojizo,ojos verdes, y de 9 años  
-Buaaa mi papá era un ladron!!!!-lloro descontenida Melissa de pequeña estatura, pelo negro, ojos cafeces y de 9 años.  
  
-No lloren, veran si yo era un ladron,un ladron de Pokemon, pero nunca cometi la estupidez de hacerle daño a nadie,solo a una persona,A ella.James señalo una foto de Jessi.-Yo la queria demasiado,mucho, era un amor incontenible,puro e infinito, pero sucedio lo que tuvo que suceder.  
Fue una tarde de febrero, ella y yo ya no perteneciamos al equipo asi que teniamos que buscar trabajos,decentes, segun ella.Pero para nuestra mala suerte nuestra vida criminal no nos favorecia mucho, Jessi estaba furiosa yo trataba de controlarla pero un día las cosas se tornaron dificiles.Ella gritaba incontrolablemente yo solo la observaba ya habiamos peleado anteriormente, pero esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso,ella dijo sarcasticamente  
-Oye James acaso tu no vas a ayudarme en algo?  
-y en como que quieres que te ayude  
-En algo como buscar trabajo idiota!  
-Jessi tranqulizate, debe de haber algun lugar donde nos puedan aceptar  
-callate James! tu no piensas bien las cosas, dime en cual lugar del planeta nos aceptarian? eres un inuti!, me hubiera gustado tener a otro compañero de trabajo que pensara mejor que tu  
-Entonces yo soy un inutil? eso es enserio?  
-desde siempre has sido eres y seras un inutil cabeza hueca!  
-sabes Jessica no se porque siempre te hice caso,deberia haberme quedado con Jessibelle y dejarte sola,   
-entonces andate nadie te esta obligando  
Esas palabras me hicieron un hoyo tremendo en el alma, yo en ese rato estaba seguro de que Jessi nunca quiso tenerme de compañero, asi que tome una decision.  
-es mas lo voy a hacer en este instante, me voy.  
-James... yo lo siento no quise decir eso, solo que...  
-Ya es tarde, tu ya dijiste lo que tenias que decirme hace mucho tiempo.  
Yo empaque mis cosas, Jessi siempre estuvo detras de mi llorando e implorando que no me vaya, pero parece que en ese momento mi orgullo salio a relucir. Luego me fui pero sin antes..  
-Seguramente en la isla Mandarín te daran trabajo.  
Y con esas palabras me fui dejando a Jessi completamente sola.  
-Que historia tan triste comento Catherine la menor de todas de cabellera rubia y ojos azules  
-Me hubiera gustado ser hija de Jessi que de mi mamá, ella siempre nos trata mal, exactamente como a ti te trataron tus padres.esa habia sido Jules  
-Bueno niñas es hora de dormir, ustedes mañana tienen escuela y yo creo que ya se desvelaron bastante.  
-Adios papito, buenas noches. catherine le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre  
-te quiero. Melissa dijo mientras le dio un fuerte abrazo.  
-buenas noches.dijo Jules.  
Despues de esto las tres niñas se fueron a dormir, James recogio el album de fotos saco una foto pequeña de este y la beso era de imaginarse que se trataba de una de Jessi. Luego escondio el libro debajo de su almohada y se fue a dormir.  
  
  
Capitulo 2: El Plan  
  
Era la hora de recreo y las tres niñas estaban reunidas en los columpios de Poke tech creando un plan que parecia ser indispensable en la vida de alguien.  
-Me parece que debemos hacer algo para que papá se reuna con esa amiga.  
-Tienes razon Jules, hay que hacer algo.  
-y como que, pregunto Catherine  
-No lo se pero hay que encontrarla de alguna forma  
-Y si ella ya esta casada?   
- no seas tonta melissa, lo que queremos es que se vuelvan a ver, no que se casen, aunque seria bueno que papá dejase a mamá, ella es muy mala con nosotras, y la pobre Catherine ha recibido no se cuantos golpes de parte de ella.  
-pero como lograr desacernos de ella?  
-primero concentremonos en buscar a Jessi.  
-Y por donde empezamos?  
-recuerdo que papá dijo que le habia recomendado ir a la isla Mandarín, a lo mejor siguio la recomendacion de el.  
-Y que vamos a hacer?  
-Se me esta ocurriendo algo pero es muy peligroso, no se si ustedes dos puedan hacerlo ya que son muy pequeñas, pero espero contar con su apoyo.   
-Y cual es el plan?  
-es complicado, pero se puede lograr, mañana en la noche nos escabulliremos y saldremos hacia la playa donde usando al arma secreta de papá navegaremos hacia la isla Mandarín.  
-y cual es el arma secreta? preguntaron inconteniblemente Melissa y cathy.  
-El submarino en forma de Magikarp  
-Yo estoy dispuesta dijo Melissa  
-yo tambien dijo Cathy.¿pero puedo llevar a mis Pokemon?  
-Seguro, es mas vamos a necesitar a nuestros Pokemon en este viaje. Entonces hecho, mañana saldremos rumbo a la Isla mandarín en busca del soldado Jessi.  
Las tres hermanas rieron al unisono despues del comentario de Jules.   
  
Ya en la noche las hermanas siguieron el plan tal cual lo aclararon, al ser la hora de dormir, ellas prepararon las cosas necesarias, como comida,sus pokemon,sus ropas, y una foto de su padre con Jessi. Acto seguido fueron a la cochera donde debajo de una gran cantidad de trapos y arapos encontraron al submarino de James, luego de amarrarle una cuerda,lo arrastraron hacia el patio de la casa, luego fueron por el viejo y confiable "Growlie" quien podia servir de ayuda. Despues de hacer esto caminaron hacia la playa cercana y se enbarcaron en el submarino en busca de Jessi, cada una saco una sonrisa y dijeron a coro -El Equipo Rocket junior esta listo para hacer su entrada!"-  
  
Capitulo 3: ¿Donde jugaran las niñas?  
  
James desperto en la mañana, el sol brillaba, los pajaros cantaban y la odiosa de su esposa ya no estaba dormida, James pego un bostezo y sonrio, a lo mejor hoy iba a ser un día agradable, se volvio a recostar y cerro un poco los ojos, cuando en eso su "hermosa" esposa entro a la habitacion gritando:  
-LAS NIÑAS NO ESTAN!!!-  
-QUE?  
-si tus hijas se fueron!!! no estan!!  
-pe..pero donde estan? ya buscaste en toda la casa?  
-si!!! y una de ellas cargaba mi reloj de 900 dolares!  
-ERES UNA INTERESADA, EN VEZ DE PREOCUPARTE POR ELLAS PREFIERES PREOCUPARTE POR UN ESTUPIDO RELOJ-  
James cogio el telefono y llamo a la policia, sus hijas eran lo unico que quedaba en su vida y no soportaba la idea de perderlas.  
--------x-------  
-¿Ya llegamos? preguntaba con un poco de sueño Cathy.  
-Claro que no. respondio Jules.-No ves que anoche tuvimos que descansar un poco para dormir,no hemos viajado casi nada.  
-y cuanto nos vamos a demorar para llegar a la isla mandarin?pregunto Melissa  
-No lo se.  
  
James daba vueltas por toda la casa esperando encontrar una seña de sus hijas, necesitaba encontrarlas, pero no habia ni rastros, depronto se le ocurrio una idea iba a buscar a Growlie para que las rastreara, se dirigio hacia la mansion de Growlie pero no lo encontro, era obvio que este estaba con sus hijas, James se sintio horrible, sus hijas y su mas confiable amigo ya no estaban a su lado, y ahora le tocaba soportar a la Horrorosa de Jessibell.  
  
3 dias mas y ellas continuaban navegando ya habian desembarcado en varias islas creyendo que era la indicada pero no lo consigueron,la comida se les estaba acabando y no tenian refuerzos, Melissa estaba con gripe, no encontraban lugar donde descansar,en uno de esos viajes les toco pelear contra un Muk, y en otro atraparon a un Ponyta pero eso no era lo que buscaban y uno de esos dias   
-JULES!!! tierra a la vista!!! gritaba desesperadamente Catherine  
-que bien!!   
Estacionaron el submarino en la costa y las tres hermanas junto con sus pokemon y el Growly se bajaron.  
-disculpe señor, digame en donde nos encontramos?  
-te encuentras en la isla Mandarin  
-Enserio?  
-si  
-¿conoce donde queda la estacion de policia? pregunto Cathy-  
-acaso estan perdidas? la estacion de policia se encuentra a unas 3 calles de aqui.  
¡Muchas gracias!  
Melissa, Jules,Cathy y Growlie caminaron hacia la estacion donde preguntarian por Jessi.  
Por otro lado James no encontraba a sus hijas y tampoco el submarino de Magikarp ni mucho menos las tres bicicletas, era obvio que habian huido ¿pero cual era la razon?  
  
  
Capitulo 3: Te necesitamos  
-¿Como crees que por mi culpa huyeron?-  
-es muy simple tu siempre las tratas mal-  
Era como de costumbre ver peleando a Jessibell y a James es mas ya eran gajes del oficio.  
  
-disculpe señorita,podria decirnos donde esta Jessi?-  
"no lo se, especifiquen cual de todas las Jessi que existen aqui" aclaro la oficial Jenny de la isla Mandarín, Cathy saco una foto de su pequeña cartera  
-No sabemos con exactitud su apellido pero tengo esta foto de ella- Cathy le mostro la foto a la oficial Jenny quien enseguida reconocio a las dos personas de la foto.  
"estos son Jessi y James, ciudadanos honorarios de aqui, si recuerdo que ellos dos nos ayudaron a desacernos de Cassidy y Butch.  
-Si! sabe donde vive Jessi?-  
"lamento decirles que ella ya no vive aqui, vivio aqui por un tiempo pero despues se fue"  
-Y sabe para donde fue?  
"no lo se, pero a lo mejor le puedan preguntar a Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Palleta, el fue el ultimo que estuvo por aqui visitandonos y te aseguro que a de saber algo de ella"  
-¿pero el no era enemigo de mi Jessi y de mi Papá?  
" si, pero luego de que la organizacion de desintegro, se hicieron amigos, Oigan acaso ustedes son hijas de James?"  
-Si!  
"bueno les recomiendo que vayan al Pueblo Palleta"  
-Muchas gracias-Comento Cathy un poco desilucionada.-  
Las chicas salieron de la estacion de policia y luego de esto fueron al centro Pokemon para curar a sus Pokemon una de las niñas pego un suspiro y replico.  
-Como desearia que Jessi este aqui.-  
Derrepente uno de los que estaban esperando a que sus Pokemon sanaran pregunto.  
" con cual Jessi deseas hablar?"  
-con Jessi del equipo Rocket ¿la conoces?-  
" Yo soy supongo"  
Jules la miro fijamente y se dio cuenta que era la misma Jessi de la foto, aun que con el cabello corto, pero era ella, eso era lo que importaba.  
-Eres Jessi? realmente eres tu...-  
Las tres niñas tenian los ojos llenos de lagrimas y no evitaron abrazar a Jessi  
"las conozco?"  
-NO pero te estabamos buscando Jessi, te necesitamos de urgencia.  
" pero diganme quienes son ustedes?"  
-no nos creeras, somos las hijas de...-  
Melissa calló pues su hermana Jules le había tapado la boca con la mano  
-jeje disculpanos un momento enseguida regresamos-  
Jules se reunio con sus hermanas  
-Oigan no creen que si le decimos a Jessi que somos las hijas de James, ella se pondra triste y no vendra con nosotros?-  
-No seas tonta Jules, no dijiste que solo queriamos que se vean?-  
-si pero... olvidenlo, diganle lo que quieran-  
Melissa continuo lo que le decia a Jessi  
-Um hum,nosotras somos las hijas de...-  
"de.."  
-de...-  
"DE QUIEN!"  
-jeje de Ash!-  
" de ash????? no puedes ser hija de Ash, yo lo vi ayer y no tenia ninguna hija"  
-vaya eres inteligente, en realidad somos hijas de Cassidy, si de Cassidy y mi padre Butch, jeje-  
" deja de jugarme bromas niña, dime de una buena vez hija de quien eres"  
-soy, es decir, somos hijas de James, James del Equipo Rocket-  
" mira niña si me vas a molestar mejor tomo a mi Pokemon y me voy que ya bastante tiempo he perdido"  
Melissa la miro a Jessi con una cara extrañada.  
-NO, es que en verdad somos hijas de James, mira esta foto que cargamos-  
jessi cogio la foto, la miro con ternura y no evita que una lagrima salga de sus ojos.  
-mi papá siempre la carga en un album debajo de su almohada- dijo inocentemente Cathy  
"en verdad son hijas de James, en realidad se caso con esa desagradable muje... ´perdon, con Jessibell?"  
-di lo que quieras de ella, nosotras no concideramos a Jessibell como nuestra mamá, tuvimos la desgracia de nacer bajo el manto de ella, pero mi papá no quiso casarse con ella, veras luego de la discusion que tuvieron el fue para la casa, nuestros abuelos lo vieron y lo obligaron a casarse con Jessibell, mi papá estaba arrepentido pero no podia hacer nada, ya no contaba contigo ni con Meowth para que lo salvara, asi que no tuvo otra opcion que hacerlo, luego ella quiso tener hijos con mi papá y pues bueno aqui nos tienes.-Sin mas que agregar Jules bajo la cabeza.  
-Por Favor Jessi, ayuda a nuestro padre,esta muy triste y deseamos que lo vayas a visitar aunque sea por un rato, luego puedes marcharte.-dulcemente exclamo Cathy  
"Miren, no se que decir, en realidad, yo estimo mucho a James, pero me es imposible volver a verlo"  
-No importa si ya estas casada, solo miralo como un amigo que no has visto hace tiempo-  
"en realidad no estoy casada,no puedo ver a James, Porque...porque... Porque imaginense que dira cuando me vea asi con este corte de cabello tan bochornoso, que falta de glamour!"  
Las tres niñas sintieron como una gota surgia de sus cabezas  
"no, en verdad no puedo verlo porque me trae tantos sentimientos que me dan tristeza recordar"  
-Si no quieres no te vamos a obligar, igual muchas gracias por escucharnos-dijo Cathy  
El corazon de Jessi estaba insistiendo que vaya con ellas, pero por otro lado algo le decia que no podia ir, derrepente el instinto de amistad de Jessi salio a flote  
" esta bien las acompañare a ver a su padre"  
Al escuchar esto las tres niñas saltaron de emocion y enseguida fueron a abrazar a Jessi.  
¡muchas gracias Jessi!  
"Pero no me han dicho sus nombres..."  
-El mio es Jules y tengo 9 años de edad-  
-El mio es Melissa y tengo 9 años de edad-  
-El mio es Catherine, pero me puedes decir cathy y tengo 8 años de edad-  
Y asi las niñas y Jessi se conocieron.  
Mientras por otro lado vemos a James acostado en una cama con los ojos desviados,con sus viejos compañeros Weezing y Victrebell,en un barco sin rumbo fijo, con la unica meta de encontrar a sus hijas y su vida.  
  
Capitulo 4: "cuando tienes amistad y no te das cuenta"  
Y ahí estaba el con una chaqueta negra y una camisa blanca, con dos de sus Pokemon a su lado, ya había logrado que uno le tenga respeto, y ahora tenia dos amigos, pero no era suficiente, necesitaba gozar de la Unica razon de su vida, antes había sido una, pero ahora eran 3 porque la anterior la perdio gracias a un orgullo no solicitado, estaba pensando seriamente en quitarse la vida sino encontraba a sus tres tesoros, saco dos fotos de su bolsillo una con Growlie, con Melissa,Jules y Cathy y la segunda era la foto de Jessi y él con Meowth.  
Ya habia pasado por dos islas y hasta por la casa de Ash, pero nada, sus tres rosas no estaban.  
Un día de depresion cogio un revolver que tenia guardado en un cajon en el barco dejo las dos fotos y estuvo apunto de darse un tiro de pistola cuando vio las caras de Weezing y de Victrebell comprendio que no podia quitarse la vida, le iba a ser falta a dos de sus amigos, que siempre lo apoyaron aun cuando estaba solo.James vio la luz de nuevo y un rayo de esperanza le vino, se dio cuenta que al rendirse de esa manera le estaba dando gusto a ese orgullo que florecio desde aquella ocasion, decidio seguir buscando a sus hijas y no darse por vencido, tratar de ver la vida como la veia antes, cuando pertenecía el equipo Rocket, sin perder las esperanzas.  
  
------------  
  
-vamos Jessi, sube al submarino-  
Jessi no podia dar credito a lo que veia, era ese lugar en el que alguna vez compartio experiencias unicas con sus amigos. Cuando Melissa abrio la puerta de arriba del submarino, una cancion salio de unas bocinas  
...3453pq  
" ES EL EQUIPO ROCKET Y LUCHAMOS POR EL MAL   
YA NUESTRO LEMA NOS CANSO ES MEJOR UNA CANCION  
JESSI  
JAMES  
VELOCIDAD PARA ATACAR  
MEOWTH EL REY  
PAUPERRIMO SOY YO  
HERMOSA SOY YO  
ESE BIEN ES LO MEJOR   
HACEMOS EL MAL Y NADIE NOS DETENDRA  
MUY PRONTO A PIKACHU TENDREMOS QUE CAPTURAR  
Y AL LOGRARLO ESPERARE ESE DIA  
AQUI!"  
  
Jessi recordo ese dia que iban a atrapar a Pikachu y cantarón esa canción   
-Instalamos al submarino esa cancion para que cada vez que se abriera la puerta se escuchara.-  
"vaya" replico Jessi. Es algo que me recuerda la vez que ese Jigglypuff nos hizo la vida dificil."  
-Me gustaria haber sido parte del team, parece que era un grupo muy unido- dijo Cathy  
" si lo eramos, pero como te habras dado cuenta llevabamos una vida de ladrones, y creeme que eso no hubiera muy productivo que tu aprendieras."  
-Nosotros tenemos un ¨team Rocket junior¨-  
"a que te refieres con eso?Melissa?"  
-Mis Hermanas y yo creamos el Team Rocket Junior, una organizacion encargada de hacer cosas buenas por las personas que estimamos y apoyarnos unas a otras, tenemos nuestro Motto y esta encabezada por mi hermana Jules, tenemos 3 Pokemon cada una, uno que es de todas, yo tengo, un Poliwhirl, un Zapdos, y un Ekans; Mi hermana Cathy tiene: Un Articuno, Un Butterfree y un Koffin y por ultimo mi Hermana Jules tiene un Moltres, un Lickitung y un Weepinbell y por ultimo hace unos dias atras atrapamos un Ponyta, y contamos con la grata presencia de nuestro leal y confiable Growly. ¿quieres oir nuestro motto?  
Jessi asintio.  
  
Todas: Para quien no lo ha notado  
Melissa: Nosotras hemos llegado  
Cathy:Asi que escuchenos  
Jules: Aqui estamos las hermanas que la justicia encargaran  
Melissa: y venimos por orden de edad  
Cathy: que nos teman no es gran cosa  
Jules: si te metes con nosotras   
Melissa: desearas no volver a hacerlo  
-Jules!  
-Melissa!  
-Cathy!  
Jules:Somos de la nueva organizacion "team Rocket Junior" con una nueva mision en el Mundo  
Melissa:Esperamos que se arrepientan...  
Cathy:O preparense para la batalla!  
Todas:Si!  
  
Jessi conteplo todas la poses y detalles de las chicas desde la rosa que Jules cargaba en la mano hasta el vestuario;era mas o menos como la del antiguo equipo Rocket excepto que en vez de cargar una gran "R" en la chaqueta, tenian una pequeña R y una J (Rocket Junior)  
"les ha salido muy bien"(imitadooooras)  
-y lo mejor es que nos inspiramos en su motto y en su vestuario- dijo cathy.  
  
Por otro lado James seguia en el yate en rumbo a Isla mandarín a buscar a Melissa, Jules y Cathy, pero no sabia lo que le esperaba...  
  
Capitulo 5: "5 vidas en apuros"  
  
-¡Por fin dentro de una hora llegare a tierra conocida!-  
James no se podia contener de la felicidad alfin iba a llegar a estirar los pies y buscar lo que no encontraba, pero no se imagino que algo iba a detener su viaje  
  
-Falta poco para llegar!!!- VIVA! grito con entusiasmo Melissa quien saltaba por todo el submarino  
  
-¿quienes son ustedes?-  
¨que no has oido hablar de nosotros?¨  
-si no me dicen no voy a saber quienes son!-  
¨somos los del grandioso pero oculto Equipo Rocket! somos los hijos de Geovanni, Nuestros nombres:  
Hikari!  
Yentaro!  
y venimos a robar todos los pokemon tuyos  
-estan equivocados, si creen que van a poder robar todos mis Pokemon, yo soy James y alguna vez fui miembro de esa banda y conozco todos sus trucos, estoy dispuesto a pelear una batalla- dijo este mientras se sacaba la chaqueta. ¡Weezing, Victrebell(ataques de hoja navaja) ,Onix (ataque de tacleo), Dogasu(embestida),Vulpix,Gyrados(ira del dragon)...Todos en bola!  
¨Hitmolee(mega patada), Hitmochan (golpe trueno), Ryhorn(embestida),lapras,Dragonite(la ira del dragon,atack trueno),Pinsir(guillotina) a el!  
-¡weezing ataque de humo!-  
weezing acepta las ordenes de su amo y lanza gas a los malechores  
¨Lapras rayo de hielo!  
lapras lanza un rayo de hielo a Weezing quien queda congelado.  
-Weezing regresa!  
James retira a Weezing y enseguida lo cambia por Vulpix  
-Vulpix, lanza llamas!-  
Vulpix le lanza fuego a su oponente quien queda debil y es retirado de la batalla  
¨Pinsir ve! grito Hikari  
Pinsir salio de su Pokebola y enseguida hizo su mas poderoso ataque, Guillotina.  
  
-Bien hemos llegado!-   
Las chicas junto con Jessi se bajaron a la playa, luego arrastraron el submarino por todo el pueblo hasta que alfin llegaron a la casa donde las tres hermanas pegaron una sonrisa de satisfacion ya que alfin su padre iba a estar feliz.  
  
Los pokemon de James estaban todos derrotados y el unico que le quedaba era Victrebell, y a ellos les quedaban 3:Pinsir,Hitmolee y Dragonite  
James no sabia como derrotarlos   
-no me queda otra que usar hasta el ultimo a Victrebell.  
Ahora James recordaba como sentia Ash cuando le querian quitar a Pikachu, James confia seriamente en Victrebell y no perdia las esperanzas.-VAMOS VICTRE, ATAQUE DE HOJAS DE NAVAJAS!  
Victrebell obedecio las ordenes de su amo y lanzo el ataque  
  
-Voy a tocar el timbre-  
Jessi no se senti muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo, ya ni siquiera sabia si huir o aceptar la realidad, queria ver a James pero encambio todavia una fuerza que le impedia,sin embargo, lo iba a hacer iba a ver a James a ver si a menos quedarian como buenos amigos y entonces Jessi recordo que ella había tenido varias personas detras de ella, despues de lo ocurrido con James, pero ella habia rechazado a todos porque aun tenia la esperanza de que James volvería con ella, pero no fue asi, recordo que ella alguna vez dijo que si un hombre se le va le diria adios, hay muchos peces en el mar, pero no pudo James era todo en su vida y no pudo olvidarlo.  
Entonces una furia agarro a Jessi, porque si ella pudo esperar entonces por que el no pudo hacerlo, Fue cuando ella decidio huir, y dejar a esas extrañas niñas y seguir con su vida, pero una pequeña mano la detuvo.  
-Nadie te esta obligando a quedarte, puedes hacer lo que deses, solo has lo que tu corazon te diga, Jessi... No te sientas presionada por nosotras.Esa habia sido Melissa   
"lo siento, muchachas no puedo entrar ahi,es algo dificil para mi,espero entiendan."  
asi Jessi se fue alejando en la mansion. Las niñas entraron a la mansion y asi le dijeron adios a Jessi.  
  
  
Victre ¡Rayo solar!-  
Victrebell lanzo el rayo mortal que dejo a los tres Pokemon sobrantes, fuera de combate.  
-MUY BIEN! HE GANADO!! VIVA YO!!!!VIVA VIVA GANE!!!ahora ya no me molesten mas-  
Los dos hombres estaban furiosos   
¨no nos vamos a llevar tus Pokemon, pero dejame decirte que nosotros somos muy vengativos¨  
Los dos se le fueron acercando a James, este vio que no tenian buenas intenciones..  
-AUXILIO!  
  
-AHHHHH  
Jessi sintio como un grito venia de la casa de James, algo les estaba ocurriendo a las niñas y no podia dejarlas solas, luego un pensamiento se le vino a Jessi, esas niñas habian ido hasta la isla a buscarla, se habian escapado por irla a buscar, la trataron muy bien y ella les estaba dando la espalda. Jessi corrio desesperada hacia la mansion, al llegar a la puerta de entrada cogio todas sus fuerzas y tumbo la puerta y ahi en el salon principal estaba Jessiebell dandole uno que otros latigazos a sus hijas, Jessi se quedo pasmada, esa era la clase de mujer que James   
queria? una que maltratara a sus seres queridos? y luego volvio a pensar en como ella maltrato una y otra vez a James, pero en este momento su mision era ayudar a las chicas.  
"Preparate una vez mas para los problemas Jessiebell, y te aconsejo que temas!"  
Al ver a Jessi Jessiebell dejo de golpear a sus hijas  
-asi que has vuelto verdad?  
"¿donde esta James?"  
-El se ha ido a buscar a estas mequetrefes.-  
-bueno pero no por eso tienes que pegarles-  
las tres fueron corriendo a abrazar a Jessi  
-Por favor Jessi, ayudanos!-  
  
-No puedo mas  
James habia peleado con esos dos jovenes todo el rato, pero ya se estaba debilitando no podia mas su fuerza se estaba consumiendo derrepente una sensacion extraña recorrio su cuerpo y esta sensacion le decia ¨no te rindas James! lucha por mi¨  
James se sintio fuerte otra vez y con esa fuerza derroto a esos dos tipos.  
Luego esa sensacion hizo que James regresara a su casa porque algo raro pasaba  
  
  
Capitulo 6: vuelve conmigo  
  
  
Jessi y Jessiebell se estaban peleando a muerte sus Pokemon se miraban con odio y ella tambien  
"Como te atreves a maltratarlas asi!"  
-son mis hijas yo hago lo que se me da la gana.-  
Jessi la miro con rencor y le pego una cachetada  
" ESA ES LA CLASE DE MADRE QUE QUIERES SER??? ERES UNA IGNORANTE"  
Jessiebell no aguanto esto y le pego un latigazo a Jessi quien acto seguido cayo al suelo por el impacto, Jessiebell iba a darle un latigazo a Jessi cuando derrepente...  
-DETENTE!  
Jessiebell se detuvo y enseguida miro hacia la puerta, Jessi quien estaba en el suelo miro hacia la puerta y ahi estaba el, con el pelo recogido, aun siendo mayor seguia siendo apuesto y fuerte era su James, el James que habia perdido hace mucho tiempo y que se lo habia quitado otra mujer.  
James corrio enseguida donde Jessiebell, este la cogio tan fuerte de los hombros que casi se le rompian los huesos,   
-YA ESTOY HARTO DE TI!  
fruncio el puño y le pego un golpe que la mando volando al otro lado la habitacion, sus hijas corrieron hacia el a abrazarlo.  
-Papito!  
-papá!  
-bien hecho  
  
James sonrio y luego fue donde Jessi  
  
-Te encuentras bien?-  
"solo un poco dolida"  
-que te duele-  
"el corazon, james, el corazon"  
-Tienes algun problema cardiaco???  
"no seas tonto James me duele que me hayas dejado y hayas preferido casar con ella, eso es lo que me duele"  
-Jessi, yo lo siento, se que hice mal que fue una estupidez haber huido de ti y comportarme como un tonto-  
"sabes despues de ti tuve varios seguidores y yo no acepte porque aun tenia la esperanza de verte conmigo, pero encambio no se cumplio y ahora ya estas casado y tienes 3 hijas.  
-Jessi, no se que decir, yo siempre te quise y te querre y tambien se que cometi una estupidez en haber huido, pero debo decirte algo, yo no estoy casado  
-Que???  
"lo de Jessiebell y yo era un compromiso de vivir juntos y formar una familia, un compromiso hecho por mis padres hace mucho, pero yo nunca me case porque sabia que Jessiebell no era la mujer para mi, luego llegaron ellas tres y me cambiaron la vida"  
"Quiere decir que Jessiebell solo vive contigo?  
-si  
"pero aun asi ya no es lo mismo James  
-yo.. de todos modos te agradezco haber venido y estoy feliz por que te pude ver aunque sea.Muchas gracias Jessi, espero consigas a alguien mejor de lo yo fui y te haga feliz-  
Jessi se levanto con ayuda de James y camino lentamente hacia la puerta, pero en eso algo paso..  
- NADIE SE BURLA ASI DE JESSIEBELL Y SE VA TAN CAMPANTE!! VILEPLUM ATAQUE DE GAS SOMNIFERO!!!   
Growly vi una vez mas que su amo estaba en peligro y decidio utilizar su ataque lanza llamas  
haciendo que el ataque de Vileplum no sirviera  
-¡bien hecho growly! james corrio a abrazar a Growly en eso Jessiebell mando a Oddish a Pelear  
-¡ODDISH ABSORCION!-  
"¡Arbok pinzas venenosas!grito Jessi tirando su pokebola  
Oddish hizo su ataque y le saco energia a Growly y enseguida Arbok hizo el suyo y lastimo a Oddish  
-ESTOY HARTA DE TI JAMES! NUNCA PUDE ENSEÑARTE A SER UNA PERSONA DE SOCIEDAD! ERES UN INSERVIBLE. Y ESTAS NIÑAS SON LA VIVA IMAGEN TUYA! QUIERO EL DIVORCIO!  
-pero Jessiebell... tu y yo nunca nos casamos-  
-ENTONCES ME VOY DE ESTA CASA  
Jessibell cogio a sus Pokemon y se fue diciendo  
-Despues mandare a alguien a ver mis cosas  
Jessibell dijo esto y acto seguido se fue  
"bueno creo que es hora de que yo tambien me marche"  
-jessi...muchas gracias por que por lo menos viniste a verme, amiga  
"adios amigo"  
Al decir esto Jessi y James se dieron la mano   
Jessi se fue por el camino obscuro y cuchumbroso de aquella villa donde vivia el que alguna vez fue su hombre. aquel que compartio su vida con ella y ella con el, Jessi miro para atras, esbozo una sonrisa y dijo entre labios,Adios amigo, que la suerte te acompañe.  
  
James miraba por la ventana como desaparecia esa dulce cara ese dulce rostro y esa dulce expresion, tenia ganas de llorar pero se contuvo pero no contuvo decir  
-adios mi rosa, espero la vida te trate mejor de lo que yo te pude tratar  
  
  
  
FIN  
-------------------------------------------  
  
  
Prologo:  
  
¡vamos al parque papá!  
esta bien pero espera que tu mamá se termine de arreglar-  
"yo ya estoy lista"  
-entonces vamos, porque las niñas estan que me piden hace ya bastante rato ir al parque de diversiones y la verdad yo tambien quiero ver ese nuevo juego que hay se ve muy interesante =la guerra de las galaxias= parte 3  
"Por favor James no eres un poco grande para andar subiendo a los juegos de diversiones  
- es que son muy divertidos acaso nunca te subiste a alguno cuando eras pequeña ,Jessi?  
"nunca, mis papas no tenian dinero para llevarme a eso"  
-entonces ahora sentiras toda la emocion de ir a un parque de diversiones  
James cogio a Jessi por la cintura y la cargo y la llevo directo al auto  
"Bajame james es una orden!  
-no hasta llegar al auto  
Las tres hermanas rieron a carcajadas y se prepararon para pasar un dia mas con su nueva mamá y su maravilloso papá  
  
AHORA SI, FIN  
  
  
  
Que tal? espero que aunque sea no les haya sacado un bostezo de la boca, recuerden que soy nueva asi que cualquier sugerencia escriban a Laura@jamesrocket.znn.com  
  
  
Nota: Todos los Personajes de Pokemon son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. Este fanfic fue hecho con la unica intension de divertir.  
  



End file.
